While you were sleeping
by vintage-emerald
Summary: What if you were mistaken to be the fiance of the man that you always wanted to be your fiance? Read and find out. I promise you the story will be much better when you read it. Don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

**WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING**

**CHAPTER 1: I am What??**

In a famous manga store in Tokyo there was girl about 18 years of age, waiting for her next customer. She always had a smile on her face, always cheerful and optimistic she is . She loves her job; she gets a fair amount of salary, stay in a cool place like that, fully air-conditioned and all that _**plus**_, she would always see her prince charming.

Everything was fine, Her Father used to tell her that **sometimes things don't usually go as you planned it to be**, but regardless of that she was still fine with everything

_Hah…_She half-mindedly sighed _I wish he would know me, know that he is my future husband, know that I am the one for him, know that…KYAH…_

_Excuse me Miss... Mikan???_ Someone said

When she looked up...she was shocked to see her prince charming wearing his one-million dollar smile.

_Looks like lucks on my side right now..._

_Oh.. Good morning sir…How did you know my name???_

Then he pointed at her shirt…_Darn it…name tag_

_Oh, (stupid me), what can I do for you Sir?_ Sheanswered politely

_I would like to purchase these please_. Hesaid politely

She was used to this, he would always buy almost, a box full of mangas, she would always think how the heck he reads this all…a week. Yes, he buys this much manga every week, but she was sure that he is rich, having this much money available to buy mangas every week.

_excuse me miss…miss…miss…hello…miss…_

_Ha? Oh Yes sir? _

_I would like to request the delivery of the things I purchase. _He said to her

_Oh Yes of course sir, Please fill up this form and your done. _

After some time

_Here miss, Please deliver it as soon as possible_. Then he left.

When she looked at the paper she was happy to find that his name was _Ruka Nogi_, her future husband (A.N hahaha…Told you things don't usually go your way). When she stood to give the form to her manager she found the bag of her recent customer. She quickly run outside and tried to find him. When she did, she was shocked to find him in the middle of the street, bruised and sleeping. _Oh my Gosh what happened to you?_ She quickly carried or rather _dragged_ him in the side then called for an ambulance.

When she got there she wasn't allowed to enter the emergency room.

Only relatives and family are allowed to enter mam. Are you one of them?

_No…Not yet, too bad his my fiancé._

She whispered when the doctor wasn't looking at her. But she wasn't aware of the fact that someone heard her.

**somewhere in the hospital**

_Did you see that patient who was brought here a while ago? _

_He was saved by his fiancé._

_How sweet could that be?_

**The Next day**

When she entered the hospital she was shocked to see many _strangers_ in the room.

_Uhmmn..hi?.._

_What are you doing here miss? This is a private room. _

_Uhmmn…well…I am…uhmm.. _She tried to form words but nothing came out of her mouth that made any sense.

_She's the fiancée. _Someone said

_Huh? What? Really? _

_Yes…She is the fiancée of Mr. Ruka Nogi. _A nurse said

_She was also the one who saved your son and took him here in the hospital. _The nurse added.

_WHAT?_ Mikan nearly chocked after hearing that.

_Well I need to explain…_

_Grandmas…are you alright…relax for a while what if you have heart attacks again?_

_HEART ATTACK?? Oh my gosh?! What am I gonna do now..._

_Are you really his fiancée? _

When all eyes in the room were looking at her.

_I can't tell them what is really going on. What if she has a heart attack?_

_So without much thinking she finally said…_

_**YES**_

_**After some time…**_

_She found herself sitting in the sofa being questioned by the family of the man she always dreamed of. It felt weird but nice to be able to be with a family not hers but still.._

_So when did you meet?_

_Where?_

_How?_

_When did you first say I love you to each other?_

_When did he propose?_

_Where?_

_How?_

_I think this will be a very long day. _She murmured.

**Just a note…I am NOT a Ruka-Mikan fan and never will be. I am genuinely **

**Natsume-Mikan forever. Hope you get a hint of what the story's flow will be. **

**Hi don't forget your reviews and tell me what you think about it.**

**I adapted the story from the same title while you were sleeping. I really love the movie and an idea popped in my mind to make this story. But of course I will be changing some parts to make it flow with the characters. Originally I wanted to make this a one shot but I think for a story to be great, effort and patience should be put in it. So that's all. **

**Tell me if I should continue this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING**

**CHAPTER 2**

She found herself sitting in the sofa being questioned by the family of the man she always dreamed of. It felt weird but nice to be able to be with a family not hers but still…

_So when did you meet?_

_Where?_

_How?_

_When did you first say I love you to each other?_

_When did he propose?_

_Where?_

_How?_

_I think this will be a very long day. _She murmured.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_What am I supposed to tell them? Papa, Mama, Help…_

_Then someone entered the room,_

_Doctor? So how's my son? Is he going to be alright? _A man asked maybe scaling from the age 75-80 years old, concluding his Father

_Well you see madam, your son has been hit in the head badly, and that caused him to have a COMA. _The Doctor explained

_What? _

_My son? _

_But atleast he is safe. _

_Let's just hope for the better. Said everyone._

Then all of them turned to Mikan, who was looking confused all the time.

_Well dear its holiday today and all of us didn't celebrate it yet, why don't you come and celebrate with us, besides you're a family already. We'll just continue our chat in the house when we get there. Oh by the way I'm Persona, but you could call me dad, after all you are my son's Fiancé and this is my wife Serina. This is Aoi and this is Narumi, the Godfather of Ruka. _Persona explained

_Uhmmnn, well I would love to but I have to work still. _

_Well if you're free you could come and visit us some other day. _Serina said

_Oh, yes I would love to_, then they all went out.

Mikan who stayed in the room just kept on looking on Ruka's face.

_Uhmmnn, well we had not been personally introduced and I know that you don't really know me, my name is Mikan Sakura, and well…Uhmmnn…you're family thinks I'm you're fiancé, I didn't want to lie and pretend but it's just that they were all kind to me and I didn't want to break the news to them.. I'm really sorry; I have no intention of lying to your family. Well then, I'll just visit you again next time._

Somewhere outside the room, someone was listening to their one-sided conversation.

**Sorry about this I know its super short. But please still continue to support my stories, I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. It's just that I think it's better to cut it here.**

**A million thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Cutenatsumexmikan**** Thank you for the review, I really hope that you'll keep on reading my story. I try my best to make the story a lot better. I don't read stories were in the characters are OOC. This is only my vision and I'll share it with you, I love anime, and the characters in it not only because of there looks but because of their distinctive characteristics. For example, Natsume I like him because he cares so much about the people around him, to the point that he is willing to sacrifice his life for them, even if he isn't good in showing it, well of course his looks are added bonus. If I change the way they act, that wouldn't be them, that's why I'll try my best not to make any characters in this story change how they act, maybe a little but not to the point wherein I'll make Natsume where a clown costume, cause that wouldn't be Natsume at all. Thank you again.**

**helltishL0Ve**** Thanks for appreciating my story, Way to go, it's a really nice hypothesis you made, well I'm not yet to reveal the flow of the story, so just keep on reading. I'm a one hundred percent Natsume-Mikan fan. I hope you're also one. I love the quote "Opposites attract" and I kind of believe in that, that's why I support them two. I hope you'll keep on supporting me and my stories. Thanks a bunch again.**

**Annaoj**** It's nice to make a twist, I love it when I read one and decided to make one myself. I assure you that the upcoming chapters will be more fun to read because of the twist and turns of the flow of the story. And by the way I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND. PM me when you have time, and now we are friends, I have a question to ask, do you think it's the right decision not to make this a one shot?. Thanks.**


	3. AN

To all my readers out there…

To all my readers out there…

I'm really sorry if I still don't update this story…I know it has already been too long…but it's just that I don't know how to continue it or should I still continue?

Please tell me through your reviews…

It would be highly appreciated…

vintage-emerald


End file.
